


Learning

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Sehun has something to tell you - that you basically know shit about sex.





	1. Writing

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for a prompt I got on tumblr, but I butchered it, a little bit. Anyway, I liked it.

“You do realize that it doesn’t work like that?” You jump in your seat, hand instinctively coming up to slam the laptop closed, as you turn around to face the speaker. To your mortification it’s Sehun, reading what you wrote under your arm. He even nudges your elbow out of the way.

“Go away– “ you whine weakly, but the harm has already been done, you know that. Sehun just laughs, but clearly not at your words, but at the page in front of his face. He squats next to you so it’s easier for him to read, and you’ve had enough.

You shove him, and he stumbles, and you can finally close the laptop’s top. You turn to him in your swivel chair.

“How did you even enter–?” You ask, voice all whiny. Sehun sits up, amused.

“I have your door code memorized. C’mon, how long we’ve been friends?” For too long, that’s for sure. If he feels comfortable enough to just enter your condo, it’s been definitely too long. Too long, for nothing happening, that is.” And what’s more important is the butchery you are doing.”

“Butchery?” You bite your lip, trying to contain yourself. No one was supposed to read that!

“I know, you’ve been reading gay porn, but guuuuurl, it doesn’t work like that in hetero sex, let me tell you.” Your face is burning. It’s hard to hide from your friend the fact that you enjoy reading gay porn, but you’d have hoped for Sehun to be more subtle about it – and to never bring it up.

But, of course, Sehun is as subtle as a sledgehammer, and he is now kneeling next to you, opening your laptop, and you watch him, mortified, as he casually puts your password in, and just scrolls up your word document, to point at one paragraph.

“What do you mean “ _to prepare her”_? Did you even had sex-ed? Basically woman doesn’t need the preparation in the gay porn sense. Like girl needs to be aroused for her body to prepare itself. There is no fucking “loosening muscles” or lube is not really necessary. And you cannot go in dry either.” You are in the middle of mental breakdown. Sehun is basically teaching you about sex, and you want to die from the embarrassment.

And he is looking at you, so you scramble to say anything.

“I had sex-ed! But we only learned about sex change, and how you can get 6cm penis from clitoris, and the auto-eroticism is not sex in the car.” You blurt out, and you can see corner of Sehun’s mouth twitching. The _fucker_ is laughing at you! Your hands find the sides of your chair and you start to stand up. “Ok, no, we are not going this. Just, stop.”

He pushes you down on the chair and brings himself your armchair.

“No, we _are_ doing this, I cannot let my friend be sexually illiterate.”

“Did you just call me illiterate?” You wheeze, and he pats your knee.

“Yeah, but we will change that in the next few hours.” He is looking straight into your eyes, and something in your gut drops. You swallow, and slide down in your seat, folding your arms over your chest. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to learn more – and Sehun seemed to have the knowledge.

“Get on with it.” You are grumbling, but he doesn’t seem to mind, scrolling up the text. Something catches his attention and snorts. “Ok, no, I won’t be sitting here as you laugh at me! No one was supposed to see that…”

“Ok, I am sorry, but… “Battle for dominance”? Seriously, have you ever kissed?” He asks, glancing at you over his shoulder.

“Of course I did!” And it was wet and awkward and you didn’t want to do it again. At least not with that guy, but you are not going to admit that you are basically a virgin. Not to Sehun. Not to anyone, really.

“Good, than you should know that what you call a “battle” is not really battle… You don’t really need to get your tongues involved, and, well, it can be hard to involve both of them at the same time…” You are getting uncomfortable, and he probably sees that, because he shrugs. “But I guess until you try kissing with a guy that knows what he is doing, you will never understand.”

It is condescending, and you don’t want to look him in the face, so you look down, your eyes somehow focusing on his lips. _He sounds like a good kisser_ … You snap your head to the side, not wanting to even go there.

“I like how he needs to scissor his fingers, like what the…?” He mumbles more to himself, and just somehow kick his chair. He pats your knee again, in a form of apology, and the heat of his hand is lingering on your skin. “ Oh, no… Oh, no… Girl, tell me one thing, the girl is on her back or stomach?”

“On her back…?” Your voice is just above a whisper. There is a question in it, because you don’t know where is it going, but you are sure that you are not going to like it.

Sehun sighs, and it seems like your nightmares are coming alive. He opens browser and you watch him search for diagram of female reproductive system and you want to scream. He finally finds one, thankfully not very graphic, not the usual front one, but from the side.

“Ok, so, you wrote that “he crooks his fingers and presses down in search of this sensitive bundle of nerves”. I guess you meant g-spot? So basically, he would be pressing down on the wall between vagina and rectum.” He explains moving his hand in front of the diagram showing you the movement with his fingers. You can feel your temperature raising, but by this point you can’t safely say that it’s only embarrassment.” But the truth is, g-spot is on the front wall, so he should be pressing up.”

He demonstrates by flipping his hand and using his fore and middle fingers to press up on the imaginary wall.

“Oh, and believe me, he won’t feel it under his fingers. But if he gets it, her body would tell him.” He is looking at you with a slight smile, and you just have to swallow, your throat going dry.

“How?” You croak, and you can see his nostrils flaring slightly.

“How he would know?” He asks, his hand slowly moving on the mouse, to close the diagram. You suddenly notice how long his fingers are, and how wiry are his wrists. You knew that. You actually discussed it with girls from your class, during one of those “let’s rate guys in our class” conversations. “There are a lot of ways. She can suddenly cramp, or her breath can hitch, or she can dig her fingers in his skin, or she can raise off the bed, or she can simply tell him. Human beings not only communicate with words, our body language is visible enough for those who look for it.” He says, his voice getting more hoarse as he speaks. You could blame it on him speaking for too long, but somehow you know it’s not really that. “Actually our bodies tell us a lot. So if you are getting wet it’s a good chance that you are getting aroused.” His knee is touching yours and you are not sure how long they’ve been touching, but right now you are super-aware of it. His body is more turned to you, then it was before, and you realize that unknowingly you scooted in your chair.” And if you are getting aroused there is a chance that you are seeing something you like, something you really like. It works like that for guys, you know? Usually if our pants get “a little too tight” in public it’s because we see a hot girl, or a girl we like being hot. So the fact I am getting hard right now is because I am talking to you about sex, and well, it is arousing, and since I kinda liked you for some time, so–.”

First of all your eyes glance down, at his pants. You do it without a thought, and you are embarrassed as soon as you do it.

 _He is getting_ hard.

Next thing that happens is a blush you can see above his collar, which spreads to his neck and then face.

“Oh, god, sorry, I didn’t want to…” Finally he is the one stumbling over his words. You’ve been suffering this whole time, and now, that he slipped a confession in his monologue, the power was shifted. This gives you a sense of freedom, and sudden bravery, and above all there are elated bubbles forming in your stomach.

It was a slip, you get that from his expression. But is there anyone that would be disgusted by being confessed to by their crush?

You raise your hand, and you can see his eyes following it, because you are still focused on his face. It lands on his nape, and it’s nice to feel his short hairs and warm skin under your fingertips. You scoot even more, and just bring your mouth together.

The thing you notice first is softness. His lips are soft and warm. You back up, with Sehun staring at you in dumbfounded silence, and you know that was only a trial run.

So you go in again, and this time he meets you, his hands splaying on your jaw. He kisses you slow, teasing your lips with his, scraping his teeth over the skin, guiding your tongue with his. It voluptuous, and lewd, and slow, and there is no excess saliva, nor there is a battle of dominance, nor you can feel yourself being forced into something awkward.

When you finally part, both of your chests are heaving, and you just want to go all the way. When just a kiss was this good…

You focus your stare on his lips again. They are swollen and red, and so tempting that you want to taste them again.

“Show me how is it done.” You wheeze, and your voice is opposite of sexy. For a good measure you lay your hand on his thigh.

“What?” He sputters, and it is adorable. And new.

“Make me literate.” You say, feeling how damp your underwear is. At that his both hands land on your thighs as well, and he uses his grip to drag you closer. Your breath hitches.

“I told you. Your body will tell me everything I need to know.”

 

 

 


	2. Reading

_Right there._

You spasm. Again. Your breath hitches slightly, and you take a quick, but shallow, inhale. There is not enough air in your lungs, and you can feel them burning. Just as your abdominal muscles are – from all the sudden minute clenches you forced upon them. It seems like you contract into yourself every few seconds, sending an electrical current through your nerves.

You spasm. Again. Your feet flex and point, and it’s all because you can’t force them to stay in one position – you don’t have enough power nor will to control them. Your thigh is twitching involuntarily, you’ve put too much strain on your muscles, and now they are rebelling.

You spasm. Again. And you trash on your bed, head falling to one side. You can feel cold drop of sweat trailing down your forehead – one could have thought that you wouldn’t have half mind left to even notice such things, but the truth is – you notice everything. Your mind is hyperaware, you can sense and process everything that is happening to you. You just can’t do anything about it.

_Right there._

A minute sound escapes your throat. It’s not a moan, it’s not something you can classify, it’s a nearly inaudible, nearly not there sound that was ripped out of your vocal cords. Only now you have realized that even though you can’t say that you hear those words, you can be sure that they aren’t something out of your imagination. They are spoken against your skin, tickling, caressing the oversensitive tissue on your thigh.

“ _See?_ ” This one word you hear clearly, but you can’t focus enough to see the meaning behind it. So you don’t react, choosing to clench your fingers on the pillow above you. Sehun doesn’t seem to mind that. “I’ve _told_ you, your body is talking to me.”

Sehun is talking to you. Sehun is _talking._ To _you._ Quite conversationally.

You whine, this time the sound is perfectly controlled, and your hips come off the mattress, again – controlled. Sehun’s fingers inside you shift, which is nice, but other than that, he doesn’t get the idea behind your movements.

“See? Right now you are trying to convince me to shut me up and focus on the matter at hand.”

Your head does go up, and you do look at him, quite surprised, to be honest.

“But, you’ve asked me to teach you something, I cannot just rush to the finish line, can I?” He asks, and as you try to string together words for the sentence that you believe that he is justified to do just that, he drives his fingers deeper into you, and your breath hitches once again and you suck your abdomen in, even without thinking about it.

“And now, that’s hot.” Says Sehun, and you try to decide whether you hate him already, or he has yet to cross this line. “You don’t have to moan wantonly to show your arousal. It’s enough, your minute twitches, half-sounds leaving your mouth, perspiration on your skin… It’s enough…”

His voice trails away, and you don’t even register that, focusing on how hot your body feels, until you feel heavy wet touch on your clitoris, and you whimper, sound edging into moan territory.

“But when you’ll finally moan, that will be the best reward one could get.” His says, his lips brushing skin between your legs, and you whimper again, realizing how close he is and how intimate this is, and then he twist his hand and brings his fingers up, pushing at your front wall, and his tongue is there to tease your clitoris and skin around and your labia, and even licking around his fingers, and your train of thought has just derailed.

You are back to square one. Just how it started, how it processed from the moment his hands have fallen onto your thighs. Sehun wasn’t fucking around. He has yet to kiss you again, he has focused on  stripping you and shoving you on your bed, and showing you how bad your porn was.

You are inclined to agree.

“When one learns alphabet it’s relatively easy to read. It works exactly like that here, when you learn what certain signs mean, you can easily read your partners emotions.” He is still talking. _He is talking between your legs._

Had you known what _making you literate_ implies, would have you acted differently?

Probably not, but you can be still annoyed at the fact that he brings you so close to the edge, that you can feel it, and then he decides to pull away, and talk about alphabet and reading.

“Right now you are breathing through your nose and the exhale is long and heavy – it means that you are annoyed, probably at me talking and not doing my job, right?” You look at him, and you try to ignore how lewd he looks between your spread legs, eyes shining and skin glistening… Instead you focus on his words – the level of accuracy is astounding, really.

He blinks lazily, and you know enough signs on your own, to know that he is trying to contain his smugness, but he is patting himself on the back.

Again, before you can pull yourself together, he goes back down, alternating between focusing on your clitoris with his tongue and vaginal stimulation with his fingers. You get that – it’s not easy to coordinate that pair, and the varied rhythm is one of the best stimuli.

You trash on your bed, sheets wrinkling under your body, and once again you are caught between your instincts – to pull away or to squeeze closer, your knees bending and straightening, your feet flexing and pointing, your hips coming off the mattress and falling down again.

There is a moan lurking in the back of your throat, already on a threshold, ready to go out, given enough incentive, and you are ready to reward Sehun with the sound he himself deemed would be enough.

“Do you see how I always go down on you just when you decide to speak up? It’s because I can see your brain working behind those glazed-over eyes. And when it can work, it means that you are coming down from your high, and we wouldn’t want that.”

It’s not a moan, that escapes you, but it does have a form of Sehun’s name.

It does sound a lot like a curse, though.

But Sehun is clearly unfazed.

“Not yet a moan, but I will take that as a compliment.”


End file.
